Amorentia
by duckling12345
Summary: With Alice and Marlene out of class, Lily Evans is stuck with James Potter as a potions partner, making Amorentia, on Valentine's Day. Oh, how she wishes she hated him. Wait, what? Jily fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day. Ugh. The holiday is stupid, in my opinion. For one thing, the red and pink clash with my hair. And the pressure to find a date is horrible. Worst of all, though, is how excited everyone gets about it. The teachers, the students, that arrogant toe-rag _Potter. _He's annoying enough on a day-to-day basis, but on Valentine's Day, his stupid quest to make me his girlfriend is taken up 4,000 notches. And now, sitting in potions class, making Amorentia, of all things, with Marlene off snogging Sirius, Alice off with Frank somewhere, and Severus no longer a growing concern, Potter is my potions parter. With my somewhat advanced potion making skills, we're finished a good twenty minutes before anyone else.

"What do you smell?" He asks.

I glare at him. "Why do you care?"

"Just curious." He smirks and messes up his hair more, which makes my stomach twinge, which I ignore because it's _Potter. _

I smell the potion. "I smell... Grass... Leather... And, um... Pine trees. You?"

He sniffs the cauldron. "I'm getting vanilla, lavender, and what smells like ink and parchment."

I crinkle my nose. I use lavender shampoo, and I wear vanilla lip gloss. And Alice always says I smell like books. He smells _me. _I stop short. Leather. Grass. Trees. That's Quidditch and the woods. That's James.

Crap.

* * *

**I wrote this for Valentine'a Day a while back, probably in 2011 or 2012, and decided to post it. I might continue this but I might not. 10 reviews and I will! **


	2. Chapter 2

I walk back to the head dorms. All I can think is _crapcrapcrapcrapcrap. _How could my heart's greatest desire be James bloody Potter? I despise him! I sit on the couch in the Head's common room and put my head in my hands. I'm so lost in thought, that I don't realize that Potter has sat next to me until he started talking.

"Evans," he said quietly. I look up, startled at his soft tone. I don't say anything, which he takes as encouragement to keep talking. "Evans, you said you smelled leather, grass and pine." I nod slowly, hoping that he didn't realize what I did just moments before. He smiles. "That's me. That's Quidditch, and the woods. That's _me."_

"Potter..." I begin, but he cuts me off."

"Lily," If he didn't have my full attention before, he sure as hell has it now. "My Amorentia is you. Your hair smells like lavender. You always smell like vanilla and books." He pushes a stray piece of hair behind my ear, and his hand lingers on my cheek. His voice drops even lower, but the words are clear. "I love you."

He pulls me close to him and gently presses his lips onto mine. Reluctantly, almost as if he's scared I'll push him away. I don't, which he takes as encouragement. He wraps his hand behind my neck to cup my head, and deepens the kiss. What started as a gentle touch of lips was now a desperate grab at each other's mouths.

"Lily," he says, after pulling away. "Will you go with me to the Valentine's Day Ball tonight?"

I almost want to say no, just to spite him. Almost. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Hey guys! This is chapter two! I'd like to give a virtual cupcake to NotForIdiots, who has been AWESOME! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll be back soon with chapter three. **


	3. Chapter 3

Five minutes ago, I detested James Potter. Right now, I am sitting on my bed, thinking about how I will dress tomorrow night for the ball with him. Just as I'm picturing the most perfect hairstyle on the entire planet, a _taptaptap _interrupts my thoughts. I open my window to a barn owl I don't recognize. I fish a cracker out from under my bed to feed it as a thank you. She coos happily at the treat as I tear open the letter. The ink is green, and the contents of the letter disgusts me.

_Dearest Lily, _

_Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful. I would like you to know that I am taking you to the ball tomorrow night. Meet me at our tree (you know the one) at 7:00 pm sharp. See you there._

_-Severus Snape_

I could honestly throw up right now. I scribble a response:

_Snape-_

_I hope you're having a horrid Valentine's Day, ugly. I would like you to know that you are NOT taking me to the ball. And don't call me Lily. You lost that right when you called me mudblood. _

_-Evans_

I smirk at my response and walk to Alice to go dress shopping for tomorrow.

* * *

**There's chapter three! Please don't kill me because it's so short! :) I'll post the fourth sometime this week, probably tomorrow or the next day. School starts for me soon, so I'll be updati g less frequently. :( Bye lovelies!**


End file.
